Apple Pie (Changbin)
by Arien88
Summary: Changbin X All. Changbin yang manis dan hangat. Changbin yang baik kepada siapapun. Changbin yang penyayang hingga membuat mereka tidak dapat melewatkan perhatian darinya. Changbin yang lucu hanya dengan cara ia menatap mereka. Changbin yang menggemaskan hanya dari perlakuannya pada mereka.


Lelah terlihat jelas di raut wajah Chan. Ia sudah berada di dorm setelah kembali dari studio. Stray Kids baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah syuting show. Seharusnya Chan merasa lega, tapi kejadian tak diinginkan telah terjadi dan itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin grup, Chan sangat khawatir. Bukan karena ia harus bertanggung jawab, itu memang kewajibannya pada agensi. Hanya saja, Chan takut jika kejadian itu berdampak buruk pada grupnya. Chan tau resiko menjadi figur publik adalah kehidupan mereka sangat bergantung pada pandangan orang lain. Chan khawatir pandangan dan pendapat masyarakat akan membuat grupnya mendapat hujatan.

Selagi Chan terus kalut dengan pikirannya. Seseorang memasuki kamar perlahan, menimbulkan suara pintu yang tertutup setelahnya. Chan menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyung..."

Chan memaksakan senyuman untuk seseorang yang baru saja menyapa.

"Oh! Changbin"

Tidak ada jawaban, Changbin hanya terus berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chan dipinggir ranjang.

Sepanjang itu pula Chan memperhatikan gerak gerik Changbin. Sejak Changbin masuk kamar mata Chan tidak terlepas darinya. Mulai Changbin memanggilnya, lalu berjalan selangkah dua langkah, kemudian mengarah kan dirinya ke sisi kosong sebelahnya, hingga seseorang itu yang telah duduk dengan tertunduk disebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dilihatnya Changbin hanya diam. Tidak ada tanda ia akan mengatakan sesuatu atau berbuat sesuatu. Tapi Chan telah menangkap ekspresinya ketika ia memanggil Chan tadi. Chan tau Changbin juga merasa khawatir. Sama sepertinya. Tapi Chan tidak bisa membebankan pikirannya pada member. Terutama Changbin.

Changbin tidak harus menerima beban ini. Meskipun Chan tau Changbin juga khawatir. Tapi Changbin telah terlalu banyak membantunya, terlalu banyak ada disaat Chan butuh, terlalu banyak berbagi apapun dengan Chan. Chan tidak ingin membuatnya berbagi hal ini juga. Ini tanggung jawabnya, dan dua orang pelaku lain penyebab kekacauan. Chan tidak ingin Changbin ikut terbebani.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam Changbin berdehem kecil. Membuat Chan lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada seseorang disebelahnya. Menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Sebenarnya Chan tau sejak awal, Changbin ke kamar dan memanggilnya karena panggilan agensi. Percakapan di ruang tengah sayup terdengar dari kamarnya. Ada Jeongin yang menangis, suara lainnya yang terus mengomel entah pada siapa. Felix mungkin hanya diam karena suara berat itu tidak terdengar di telinganya. Atau mungkin ia sedang menenangkan Jeongin. Dan seseorang lainnya yang berbicara dengan Woojin di telpon.

Chan tau karena percakapan telpon mereka berakhir tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Juga diakhiri dengan kalimat : "sekarang? Oke hyung aku akan memberitahu Chan hyung" beberapa saat setelahnya, Changbin masuk ke kamar dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hyung..." lirih Changbin yang membuat Chan tidak tega hanya sekedar mendengar lirihan itu.

"Ada apa, hm?" Chan menggeser letak duduknya mendekat ke yang lebih muda. Dan berhasil merangkul pundaknya, walau sempat ragu karena tiba tiba perasaannya menjadi berhamburan yang tidak jelas karena apa.

"Hyung... Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akhirnya Changbin berhasil mengatakannya dengan pandangan khawatir pada Chan.

Chan pada awalnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Untuk saat ini sangat sulit untuk berbohong, apalagi sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan Changbin yang perasaannya mudah rapuh beberapa saat. Chan tidak ingin melukai perasaan Changbin. Meskipun Chan tau jelas kejadian ini melukai setiap perasaan member.

"Yah, menurutmu?" akhirnya Chan menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Yaitu pertanyaan lainnya. Setelah mendengarnya Changbin hanya menyebik. Chan hampir tertawa karena responnya.

"Hyung, tenangkanlah pikiranmu. Hyunjin dan Minho hyung sudah dimarahi oleh PD dan Manager hyung di Agensi, Sungmin juga ikut menimpali tadi di sana. Dan sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah berdamai. Woojin hyung disana baru saja menelponku "

Changbin melaporkan keributan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Setelah syuting, perjalanan mereka dipisahkan, beberapa orang langsung dibawa ke Agensi dan sisanya di antar ke dorm. Chan sebelumnya menolak ketika ia bukan termasuk orang yang akan dibawa ke agensi. Chan tahu dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas keributan itu. Tapi Manager lebih tau apa yang terjadi, jadi Chan disuruh untuk menjaga yang lain di dorm.

"Begitukah?" Chan tersenyum setelah melihat cara Changbin menjelaskan dengan menggebu. Dan itu sangat lucu. Chan merasa soft hanya dengan kelakuan Changbin tadi.

"Iya hyung, Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku sudah berusaha membantu dengan menenangkan yang lain. Aku tau kau leader yang hebat!"

Changbin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat. Tapi Chan dapat menangkap ketulusan disana. Changbin benar benar tahu bagaimana memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik. Chan merasakan dirinya mulai membaik mengingat kalimat terakhir Changbin tadi.

Secara tidak langsung itu adalah harapan Changbin padanya. Juga perwakilan sebagai harapan member lain karena Changbin juga membernya. Chan harusnya dapat dijadikan sebagai panutan membernya. Sebagai tempat perlindungan adik adiknya. Sebagai tempat bernaung kawan kawannya. Chan harus menjadi leader yang hebat. Masalah ini pasti bisa terselesaikan karena Chan yakin ia sekali lagi adalah leader yang hebat.

Chan sudah kembali tenang, Changbin telah memberi kekuatan padanya. Entah bagaimana jika Changbin tidak memberikan perhatiannya dan tidak mengatakan kalimat sederhana tapi bermakna tadi padanya, mungkin ia sudah terlarut terlalu jauh dalam kekalutan.

"Hyung aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Changbin dengan refleks menggenggam tangan Chan, membuat Chan menjadi lebih berdebar. Dia baru saja menguatkan hatinya tentang masalah grup, dan sekarang salah satu membernya malah meluluhkannya.

"A..a-apa?" Chan tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tapi ia tau resikonya, gugupnya tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

"Hyung jangan khawatir! Hyung harus semangat! Jangan berpikiran macam macam! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan penyelesaiannya! Fighting! Fighting!"

Lagi lagi Chan harus menanggung perasaan soft yang keterlaluan karena Changbin. Bagaimana tidak, Changbin menyemangatinya lengkap dengan gestur hentakan dan genggaman yang lebih kuat ketika mengucapkan tiap kata terakhir dialognya. Membuat Chan ikut terhentak dalam duduknya ketika Changbin melakukannya. Ditambah lengan Chan yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerak genggaman Changbin. Chan akhirnya dapat tertawa dengan nyaman.

"Ahaha aku mengerti, cukup bin"

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu hyung untuk pergi ke agensi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih ya" Chan bangkit dan berlalu setelah mengusak kepala Changbin gemas.


End file.
